underhellmodfandomcom-20200223-history
Memories
The memories are found in Jake's Mind. They are often found when Jake touches the White Lights. Memories Found: Prologues' Dreams *'Four fragments' of a Conversation between Jake's Father and Frank Greene while Jake was unconcious. **'Fragment One (Guilt)' ***Thomas:'' "Frank, please take good care of him...He's...He's my son..."'' ***Frank: "You never told me you had a son before..." ***Thomas: "That's because I don't...Not anymore." **'Fragment Two (Hidden)' ***Thomas: "There was an incident...And Jake barely made it alive..." ***Frank:'' "What? Jesus Christ Tom...What the hell have you been working on down there?"'' **'Fragment Three (Hydrophobia)' ***Frank: "So...What should we tell him? When he wakes up..." ***Thomas:'' "I won't be here when he wakes up...That's why I need you..."'' ***Frank: "What should I tell him then!?" **'Fragment Four (Evade)' ***Frank: "Where are you going?" ***Thomas: "I have to go back, or they will know it was me..." ***Frank: "I don't understand...What if something happens? How do I contact you?" ***Thomas:'' "You can't...This is the last time you'll ever see me...Thank you Frank, for everything...Treat him like your own son..."'' ***Frank:'' "I will..."'' **''Ending Fragment''' ***Frank: "Jake, can you hear me ? Hang in there...I'm gonna take care of you buddy...You're gonna be alright..." **'Projected Memory (Going through "Let go" door )' ***'Unknown: "For the record, what's her name?" ***Frank: "Greene. File her under Greene." ***Unknown: "Are you sure? The mailbox says Hawkfield." ***Frank: "Yeah, they just moved in. Mailbox was already there. Just put Greene on the form." ***Unknown: "Alright. Whatever you say." Memories Found: Chapter Ones' Dreams *'Four fragments '''of conversation between Thomas and Mia, while Jake was unconcious. **'Fragment One''' ***'Mia: "So, where are we taking him?" ***Tom: "To a good friend of mine. He'll take care of him. Be a better father than I ever could have been." ***Mia: "How can you be so sure he'll be safe with him? You can't ask this guy to be his personal bodyguard for the rest of his life." ***Tom: "I don't expect him to protect him for the rest of his life. I expect him to teach him how to protect himself. Make a survivor out of him." **Fragment Two' ***Mia: "So, who is this guy? Is he really that good?" ***Tom: "We've worked together in the past, I don't know anyone better than him at what he does. Half of what he does is off the record." ***Mia: "That sounds dangerous." ***Tom: "That is exactly what we need." **''Fragment Three''' ***'Mia: "What we need? You want to put him in danger?" ***Tom: "That's the only way for him to overcome danger and grow strong." ***Mia: "But if everything goes well, he won't even have to be in danger in the first place." ***Tom: "Hope for the best, prepare for the worst." **'Fragment Four' ***Mia: "This is the guy? Doesn't look like much." ***Tom: "And that's why he is so good at it." ***Mia: "Should I wait in the van?" ***Tom: "Yeah, dont worry. I won't be long. I'll just make the introductions and say goodbye." ***Mia: "So, we're leaving him here?" ***Tom: "Yes, I trust Frank with my life. I trust Frank with Jake's life. This is the right thing to do, even if it's the most painful thing I'll ever have to do." **''Ending Fragment''' ***Tom :'' "Frank, please take good care of him...He's...He's my son..."'' ***Frank: "You never told me you had a son before..." ***Tom: "That's because I don't...Not anymore." **Projected Memory (Going through "Let go" door )' ***''''Unknown: ''"I understand what you did and why you did it. But why did you use the A.R.C. to project his memories from the U.D.R.C.? You could have just used any place. You could have just made one up. It was a big risk... What do you mean you didn't? Then how does he know about the A.R.C.? Is there something you're not telling me, Micheal?" Memories Found: Chapter Twos' Dreams *TBA Memories Found: Chapter Threes' Dreams *TBA Memories Found: Chapter Fours' Dreams *TBA Memories Found: Epilogues' Dreams *TBA Category:Jake's Mind Category:Underhell